


Anger

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [27]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim was angry at Tony for covering up being so sick, and for leaving him a note saying he was going on a secret investigation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger

**Anger**

Tim didn't bother to knock.

He walked right into Gibbs' house and found his old boss sitting in the living room, a mug of coffee in one hand. The ball game was on TV with no sound.

Gibbs barely turned his head. "You took your time getting here."

"You try flying 17 hours with a two year old with an earache," Tim snapped. Kiyoko had accompanied him to DC to take care of Nicky – they were staying with his parents – but he wasn't telling Gibbs that. He looked around, anxious to see Tony.

Gibbs said, "He's having a shower. Sit down. We need to talk."

Tim was about to refuse Gibbs' order when he noticed paperwork bearing Tony's name sitting on the coffee table. It was instructions to appear at eight the next morning for surgery, signed by Cmdr. Dr. Bradley Pitt. "Is this for the biopsy?"

"They already did that. This is to remove the tumor itself. They're going to try to use the least invasive method, because of the state of his lungs." Gibbs told Tim everything he'd learned about the tumor, and how Brad had recruited a thoracic surgeon, the best in the field, to do the surgery.

"This is happening so fast," Tim said, fear pushing his anger out of the way.

"No time to waste," said Gibbs.

"How is he?"

"Says he's fine." Gibbs snorted. "He had some soup Abby made him earlier. She just left. She's been here the whole time."

Tim realized Gibbs wanted him to know she'd been a chaperone.

The anger he'd been harboring ever since he got the phone call telling him that his husband was undergoing life-changing medical procedures in the US returned full force. Tim was angry at Tony for covering up being so sick, and for leaving him a _note_ saying he was going on a secret investigation. He was angry that Tony didn't trust him or _believe_ in him, or care about their marriage, or even understand what the hell being married _meant_.

But most of all, Tim was so fucking angry at Gibbs for being the one taking care of Tony that he could strangle him and would never, not for a _moment_ , regret it.

"Which room?" Tim demanded, heading upstairs.

Gibbs caught up to him at a closed door. "Wait."

Gibbs didn't touch him, a good thing because Tim was ready to punch him in the face.

"You leave it out here, McGee."

" _What_?"

"Your anger, your hurt feelings, whatever it is that's gnawing at you. That man in there did this for _you_ , to protect _you_. The idiot planned to go through this alone because he loves you and doesn't want _you_ to suffer. So you leave your crap out here, understand?"

Tim opened the door and came face to face with Tony, about to get into bed.

Tony stared. "Tim? How did you...? Abby!"

" _I_ called him," said Gibbs unapologetically. "Sort it out, you two." And with that he shut the door.

< • > end < • >


End file.
